


Misread

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “I thought you knew” and “I can’t even get a “I kind of like you?’”
Relationships: Takagi Shingo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Misread

Shingo Takagi was a hard man to get a read on, but after two years of housesitting for him, you were pretty confident you understood him. You were also pretty sure that the feelings you had developed for him were mutual. They had to be. He shamelessly flirted with you every time the two of you crossed paths. He made visits to your house for seemingly innocuous reasons, but it was always your house. If he didn’t feel something, he would go to one of the other neighbors. Wouldn’t he? He had asked you specifically to keep an eye on his home while he was on the road. To take care of his plants and make sure the place didn’t burn down. For two years now you had made sure the landscapers didn’t skimp just because they knew he was away, that the pool was kept in pristine condition; that the cleaning service didn’t leave a speck of dust behind. Shingo trusted you to pay the contractors, to lock up his house, and to keep everything in line while he was away. 

When he returned home, his first stop was always your door. Dropping off some trinket or goodie he picked up along the way as a way of saying thanks. Knowing his routine, and knowing he was returning home tonight, just in time for dinner, you spent the day creating the perfect meal for Shingo. Over the course of the past couple of years, you had picked up on some of Shingo’s favorites through conversation and guessed with the rest. Even if he didn’t care for everything, at least you knew you had the main course down. 

By the time he pulled into his driveway next door, the meal was ready, set out on a pretty lace tablecloth with candles burning and soft music in the background. As he knocked on your door, you smoothed your red cocktail dress and hurried to answer with a bright smile. 

As the door opened and he took in your appearance and saw the romantic atmosphere you had created inside Shingo’s smile fell slightly.

“I’m sorry. Am I interrupting?” He asked starting to back away. “I didn’t mean to intrude on your date. I’ll come back tomorrow.” 

“No!” You yelled, blushing as you realized how loud you had been, but you were desperate to stop Shingo’s retreat. “I don’t have a date. Don’t go. I made you dinner.” 

Shingo hesitantly returned to your doorway and peeked his head inside before looking nervously at you. 

“This is for me?” He asked and you nodded with a bright smile. 

“I wanted to do something special.” You said reaching for his hand and pulling him inside. “We’ve known each other for so long and been dancing around this thing, so I thought it was time to just get everything out in the open and tell you how I feel.”

“You…you have feelings for me?” Shingo asked blanky. Memories flashed through his mind and chagrin lit his face as he realized he had been oblivious to all the signs. He realized then he had probably lead you on with his flirting, but he had thought it harmless, never imagining you saw it as something more than it was. He was a natural flirt, it was as much a part of him as breathing. 

“I thought you knew,” You said growing confused with his reaction. “The past two years…I was sure you felt the same way. The way you look at me, the way you talk to me. The flirting. The touches. How you always come here first.” 

You trailed off as the silence stretched, Shingo looking like he wanted to bolt and decidedly uncomfortable. Dread began to fill you as he said nothing, looking everywhere but at you. Had you misread the situation that badly?

“I can’t even get an “I kind of like you?”

Shingo met your eyes, pity reflecting brightly in his deep brown eyes as he slowly shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t feel that way about you.” He said softly. “I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I did. I only think of you as my friend.” 

Tears welled over and trickled down your cheeks as you slumped into one of the chairs at the table you had so meticulously set up for Shingo. How could you have been so wrong? You sniffled wiping angrily at your cheeks with the backs of your hands. 

“Just go, please.’ 

Shingo silently made his exit, leaving you to your humiliation. As he crossed the lawn towards his house he looked back at your place with a sigh. He felt horrible for the way things had turned out. He couldn’t force something that wasn’t there on his part, but he wished he had recognized the signs earlier so he could have saved you some heart break.


End file.
